Parable
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Berikan perumpamaan pada pasangan-pasangan di sekitarmu dengan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, begitu permintaan Ino pada Sakura./"Berarti kau dan Sai seperti cat warna dengan kertas kanvas putih."/"Kaktus yang tumbuh di padang pasir."/"Ah, mereka ya... mereka ikan hiu dan ikan remora."/"Kau dan Sasuke?"/"Kalau itu sih..."/Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri/Mind to RnR?


Di dunia ini... tidak ada satu pun yang bisa hidup sendiri.

Baik manusia, hewan, ataupun tumbuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa hidup sendiri itu dapat diartikan...

...saling melindungi dan menghancurkan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SasuSaku headcanon fiction for event **__**Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah perubahan yang dihasilkan itu baik atau buruk?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PARABLE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian sendiri yang menentukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Coba ibaratkan pasangan-pasangan di sekitarmu dengan berbagai macam hal di dunia ini!"

"...Hah?" Haruno Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan salah satu sahabat baiknya tersebut. Gadis yang kini telah menginjak umur dua puluh tahun itu masih enggan berhenti menggigiti ujung pensilnya di tengah tugasnya menulis laporan piket Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha.

Yamanaka Ino yang tadi berbicara memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine _itu dengan bosan. Kedua tangannya menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya, buku berjudul 'Fakta-Fakta Cinta' itu diletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya. Sakura hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengalihkan ujung pensil yang tadi dia gigit itu kini diketuk-ketukan pada kepalanya. Masih berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk ditulis di atas kertas laporan yang nantinya akan diberikan pada Shizune selaku wakil kepala rumah sakit saat ini.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih memperhatikan Sakura yang tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mulai kesal karena lama menunggu, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berteriak, "Hoi, Sakura!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu, dasar _Forehead!_"

"Apaan sih. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk apa?" balas Sakura dengan kesal. Tangan kirinya menumpu dagunya di atas meja, bibirnya mengerucut kesal sebelum menggerutu, "Lagipula aku malas mengikuti kegilaanmu tentang fakta-fakta percintaan yang tidak penting, _Pig_."

Anak tunggal pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu mendengus, "Sembarangan! Dengar dulu baru kau bisa bilang begitu!" teriaknya. Sungguh. Sakura yang sedang tenggelam dalam tugas-tugasnya membuat gadis itu berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat jauh lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya—setidaknya itu bagi Ino.

Tanpa berniat memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menolak lebih jauh, Ino langsung menggeser buku tebal yang tadi diletakkannya ke atas meja itu hingga menutupi kertas laporan yang sedang Sakura kerjakan. Belum sempat protes, Ino sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan perkataan, "Ayolah Sakura! Aku tahu kau kau lebih pintar dariku, makanya aku bertanya padamu~" godanya, membuat Sakura mendelik sebal, "Bagaimana? Aku janji setelah kau memberikanku jawaban yang memuaskan, aku tidak akan mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas lagi, deh!"

"Hanya itu?"

Ino memicingkan kedua matanya, "Baiklah, kutraktir jus buah juga."

Mendengar itu, Sakura akhirnya sukses teralihkan dari kertas laporan di hadapannya. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino sembari memilin-milin ujung rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan seperti di awal. Bibir ranum Sakura terbuka, "Tadi apa yang kau tanyakan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang entah kenapa membuat Ino ingin sekali meremas wajah gadis di sampingnya dengan kesal.

_Kunoichi _yang memiliki kekasih bernama Sai itu menghela napas, "Ibaratkan pasangan-pasangan di sekitar kita dengan berbagai macam hal di dunia, _Forehead._"

Sakura ber-oh ria lalu berpikir sejenak. Ino menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu dengan sabar. Kali ini tanpa Sakura minta, Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya sembari membaca buku tebal yang tadi sempat dia tutup sebelumnya, "Kau tahu, seperti lebah dengan bunga, hujan dengan tumbuhan, dan semacamnya—"

"Berarti kau dan Sai seperti cat warna dengan kertas kanvas putih, Ino."

Gadis yang sebelah matanya tertutup itu tersentak dan langsung menatap Sakura tak terima, "Hei! Kenapa perumpamaannya tidak enak seperti itu!?" tanyanya sebal—setengah berteriak. Secara reflek pula Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Lalu apa? Bunga bangkai dengan kalajengking?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak nyambung, _Forehead!_"

"Nyambung kok, kau adalah bunga bangkai yang sangat bau dan Sai adalah kalajengking yang beracun. Saat kau mekar, kalajengking akan mati karena bau yang kau keluarkan."

"Sialan!"

"Makanya dengar dulu penjelasanku, _Pig!_" Sakura mulai kesal. Apa sih maunya Ino? Dia yang bertanya tapi begitu dijawab, dia pula yang tidak mau terima. Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal sebelum akhirnya dia kembali duduk dengan tenang. Menunggu Sakura mengungkapkan maksud dari perumpamaannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia sedang sangat malas berdebat hari ini. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut berdiri dari kursinya, "Akan kujelaskan di perjalanan pulang." Begitu katanya singkat kemudian membereskan isi tasnya dan memasukkan laporannya. Biar besok saja dia memberikan kertas laporan itu pada Shizune. Ino tidak merespon banyak, dia juga ikut membereskan tasnya seperti yang Sakura lakukan sekarang.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sementara sesekali mereka membalas sapaan para _medic-nin _yang hari ini bertugas menjaga _shift _malam. Sakura dan Ino memang sudah terkenal sebagai primadona di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha tersebut. Terutama Sakura yang memang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus generasi Tsunade yang merupakan gurunya sekaligus mantan _Hokage _dan juga anggota _sannin _legendaris. Jadi, tak heran jika banyak yang ingin mendekati mereka, ditambah keduanya juga memiliki sifat ramah yang dapat membuat siapapun nyaman berada di dekat mereka.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali dua gadis yang bersahabat itu sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing.

Mungkin akan banyak pria yang pantang menyerah dan pastinya tetap berusaha mendekati Sakura dan Ino dengan cara apapun... jika seandainya kekasih kedua _medic-nin _itu sendiri adalah _ninja _yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lagi-lagi sayang sekali, kekasih mereka adalah dua laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang hampir sama dan merupakan dambaan sebagian besar para wanita yang ada. Mendengar namanya saja dapat membuat siapapun mundur bahkan sebelum berusaha.

Kasihan... tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Nah, ayo sekarang jelaskan!" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan sikunya setelah mereka berdua telah berada di luar rumah sakit sekarang. Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang menatapnya penasaran, "Kenapa aku dan Sai seperti cat warna dan kertas kanvas putih? Apa karena Sai suka melukis?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, terlihat sekali dia mencoba mengulur waktu untuk membuat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu kesal. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut tersenyum jahil, "Hmm, bagaimana yaaa?"

"Sakura!"

"Hahaha, wajah penasaranmu lucu sekali, _Pig!_" Tawa Sakura terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Ino. Gadis beriris _aquamarine _tersebut hanya mendengus kesal. Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Tapi ya memang, aku mendapat ide dari hobi Sai yang suka melukis." lanjutnya.

Belum sempat Ino bertanya lagi, Sakura berkata, "Kau adalah cat warna—pokoknya semua warna, kau memilikinya, Ino." Jeda sejenak, gadis itu menendang batu-batu kecil di jalannya. "Sai adalah kertas kanvas putih. Sangat putih. Hingga dia tidak bisa melihat atau merasakan apapun."

"Jangan-jangan maksudmu—"

Sakura tertawa—memotong perkataan Ino, "Iya, yang kumaksud di sini adalah emosi. Kau tahu, 'kan? Sebagai anggota '_Ne' ANBU, _Sai diharuskan untuk membunuh emosinya..." Ino hanya terdiam, "...itu membuatnya menjadi bersih dari emosi—yang juga merupakan warna untuk hidupnya. Tanpa emosi, Sai hanya akan merasakan kehampaan seperti yang kita rasakan saat melihat kertas kanvas putih yang terlalu bersih."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memasang raut sedih. Memang benar, masa lalu Sai itu selalu membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya tidak memiliki emosi. Apalagi harus membunuh emosi itu dengan cara sadis seperti membunuh teman-teman terdekat yang disayangi. Melihat Ino yang mulai murung dan menjadi diam, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi..." Anak tunggal Yamanaka itu kembali menoleh pada sahabatnya. Dia sedikit heran melihat Sakura yang tersenyum hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "...kau ada untuknya sebagai cat warna. Kau memiliki semua warna, Ino. Kalau kau pasti bisa menolongnya dengan warna-warnamu—dari warna gelap hingga terang, seperti kau menolongku dulu," ucap Sakura sembari menyinggung masa lalunya. Mendengar itu, Ino pun kembali tertawa, mengingat bagaimana sahabatnya dulu begitu cengeng dan lemah.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja, _Forehead,_" bisiknya. Kedua gadis itu tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya Ino berkata lagi, "tapi perumpamaanmu bagus juga. Terima kasih, ya."

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut tertawa lagi, "Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku hanya menjabarkan apa yang ada di kepalaku tentang kalian." Sementara Ino belum menjawab lagi, Sakura kembali memotong perkataannya. Tapi sekarang, dia mengatakannya sembari berbelok ke arah rumahnya yang memang beda arah dengan Ino dari sini. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"Kalau kita melihat kertas kanvas putih yang kosong dan di sampingnya ada banyak cat warna—meskipun kita bukan pelukis, kita pasti akan tergoda untuk mencorat-coret kertas kanvas itu, 'kan?"

Ino tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Tentu saja!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Sakura, bagaimana dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari-_san _dari Suna itu?"

"Mereka seperti kaktus yang tumbuh di padang pasir. Shikamaru yang pemalas bagaikan padang pasir yang tidak menarik dan membosankan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sulit dilawan dan memiliki berbagai macam trik untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Seperti padang pasir yang panas dan luas selalu berhasil membuat manusia kehausan atau tersesat saat mencoba melaluinya."

"Eh? Jadi Temari-_san _kaktus? Kupikir Shikamaru yang kaktus."

"Hahaha, Temari-_san _adalah kaktus. Di luar dia memiliki banyak duri yang sangat tajam—seperti kata-kata tajam Temari-_san. _Tapi sebenarnya, kaktus menyimpan banyak air di dalam tubuhnya. Ya, seperti Temari-_san _yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat dewasa seperti air yang mengalir. Hanya kaktus yang dapat tumbuh di padang pasir yang panas, bukan begitu?"

"Benar benar! Hahaha, menarik sekali ternyata hubungan mereka. Bagaimana kalau Naruto dengan Hinata? _Well, _aku tahu mereka memang belum menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tetap penasaran—setidaknya Hinata menyukai Naruto dan bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan membalas perasaannya itu."

"Ah, mereka ya... mereka ikan hiu dan ikan remora."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, Naruto itu seperti ikan hiu... dianggap _monster _oleh sekitarnya sehingga ditakuti dan dibenci. Tapi, entah kenapa hanya ikan remora—ikan lemah dan kecil—yang berani dekat dengan hiu bahkan menempel padanya kemanapun ikan hiu itu pergi. Seperti Hinata yang selalu mengikuti Naruto, 'kan?"

"Ooh iya ya..."

"Dan lagi, ikan remora justru merasa aman dan nyaman dengan ikan hiu yang—kata mereka di sekitarnya—sangat menyeramkan. Lebih dari itu, ikan remora memakan parasit yang menempel pada tubuh hiu. Seperti Hinata yang membantu Naruto untuk tetap berada di jalannya. Tinggal tunggu sang hiu—Naruto—menyadari ikan remora yang selalu ada bersamanya."

"Ahaha ikan remora selalu menempel di perut hiu, wajar jika hiu sedikit kesulitan menemukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Sakura?"

"Ng? Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Sasuke! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _Forehead!_"

Mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja melihat senyum Sakura tersebut membuat Ino ikut tersenyum lebar—sangat tak sabar menunggu jawaban sahabatnya yang berdahi lebar itu. Tapi, sayang sekali... Ino berharap terlalu tinggi. Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang berdiri di depan bibirnya.

"Kalau itu sih... rahasia. Cukup aku saja yang tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Malam terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya hari ini. Tak hanya itu, udaranya pun terasa jauh lebih dingin—mungkin karena akan memasuki musim dingin sebentar lagi. Sakura mengeratkan syal yang dikenakannya, melilitnya sedikit kuat agar dia bisa merasa sedikit lebih hangat dari udara dingin di sekitarnya. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu menatap langit berwarna hitam di atasnya. Dari gerak-geriknya, terlihat sekali dia sedang menunggu seseorang di tempatnya sekarang. Gerbang utama desa Konoha.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan rambutnya berterbangan saat ada angin kencang mendadak di sekitarnya. Syal merah muda yang dikenakannya tertiup, baju merah yang dikenakannya juga ikut mengikuti gerakan angin. Setelah angin kencang itu mulai mereda, Sakura membuka sebelah matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya—padahal sebelumnya jalanan sangat sepi dan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membetulkan posisi syal di lehernya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin tadi. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura tersenyum lembut hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "_Okaeri, _Sasuke_-kun._"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seragam _ANBU _miliknya. Mantan _missing-nin _tersebut menurunkan tudung hitam yang dikenakannya, "...Hn." jawabnya singkat. Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum melewatinya. Masih berjalan di depan kekasihnya, Sasuke kembali berkata, "Sepertinya aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku di kedai saja."

Gadis yang masih disibukkan dengan syal di lehernya itu menghentikan sesaat gerakannya, "Haha, jangan begitu. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kau pergi untuk menjalankan misimu..." Sakura berlari kecil hingga akhirnya dia bisa berjalan di samping Sasuke, "...jadi, wajar jika aku merindukan kekasihku dan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu dengannya di hari kepulangannya, 'kan?" tanyanya diakhiri dengan tawa canda.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan tenang di samping Sakura. Gadis itu masih belum menghilangkan senyum lembutnya memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan menggapai tangan Sasuke di balik jubah hitamnya. Perlakuan ini sempat membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap iris hijau _emerald _yang selalu menatapnya dengan berbinar—bahkan meskipun di malam yang gelap ini.

"Tanganmu... masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, Sasuke-_kun._"

Bibir tipis Sasuke hanya diam, sama sekali tidak terlihat akan membuka dan mengeluarkan suara. Tanpa perlu membalas kata-kata kekasihnya, Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangan Sakura di genggamannya. Tangan yang kecil... namun sangat luar biasa. Entah bagaimana Sakura menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh Sasuke dari tangan sekecil itu.

Walau Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya berupa kata-kata pula, Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena suasana dingin di sekitarnya—tapi bukan tidak mungkin ada alasan selain itu. Setelah menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, Sasuke kembali berjalan bersama kekasihnya tersebut menuju tempat yang merupakan tujuan mereka sejak awal. Kedai _ramen _Ichiraku.

Aura hangat dari dalam kedai menguar saat mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai dan masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura menunduk untuk menghindari kain-kain yang digantungkan di atas kedai setinggi kepala mereka. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat empat pria yang dikenalnya sudah lebih dulu datang dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Dan Uchiha bungsu di sampingnya masih tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa meskipun keempat pria di sana telah menyapanya dan kekasihnya yang datang terlambat.

"Sakura-_chaaaan! _Kenapa terlambat? Kudengar dari Ino, kau sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya," gerutu Naruto sembari menggeser posisinya agar Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan tentu saja Sasuke juga ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. Sehingga sekarang posisi duduk mereka sejajar dari kanan ke kiri secara urut adalah Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya memang, hari ini adalah perayaan satu tahun Naruto menjabat sebagai _Hokage. _Dia sudah berjanji pada teman-teman mantan satu timnya—tim tujuh—untuk mentraktir mereka di kedai _ramen _kesayangannya ini.

Mendengar gerutuan Naruto hanya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil, "_Gomen, _aku ingin menunggu Sasuke-_kun _dulu."

Naruto membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke di samping Sakura yang tetap tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya seperti biasa. "Hooi, _Teme~ _bagaimana dengan misinya, heh?" tanya Naruto malas-malasan melihat Sasuke yang bahkan enggan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Di sini sang _Hokage _menunggu laporan misimu, lho~" lanjutnya membuat Sakura kembali tertawa.

Sasuke tadinya enggan menjawab sampai suara Sai memotong, "Dilihat dari wajah Sasuke, sepertinya misinya tidak menarik atau membosankan." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik dengar pengalamanku saja. Misiku kemarin—"

"Bagian _'Ne' ANBU _tidak mempunyai urusan dengan _Hokage. _Bukan pasukan resmi yang laporan misinya perlu didengar atau dihargai oleh _Hokage._"

Perkataan Sasuke yang tegas dan dingin membuat suasana di antara enam orang yang ada di sana langsung sunyi senyap. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di ujung dan sekarang sedang meminum _ocha _hangatnya dengan tenang—tidak peduli kata-katanya telah membuat suasana semakin membeku. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bersalah, belum sempat dia berkata sesuatu untuk menenangkan suasana yang menegang, Sai yang senyumnya telah menghilang kembali berkata...

"Aku pikir aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari perkataan ketua _ANBU _yang tidak becus."

Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya. Tatapan _onyx _miliknya menajam, seakan menatap Sai dengan niat membunuh. "Eeh, ada apa dengan kalian? Tenanglah!" Yamato berkata panik. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi sayang sekali posisinya paling jauh sekarang. Memberikan teror dari jarak segini pun percuma.

Kakashi menatap malas keempat orang di samping kanannya lalu menghela napas, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka, Yamato. Tidak perlu mencampuri urusan generasi muda yang tidak penting." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi melanjutkan untuk membaca buku Icha-Icha di tangannya. Ucapannya membuat Yamato tertawa kaku.

"_Se-Senpai, _kau berbicara seperti orang yang sudah sangat tua."

Mengabaikan kedua mantan guru mereka di ujung sana, Sakura dan Naruto masih menatap panik kedua laki-laki di samping mereka yang saling memasang tatapan membunuh pada satu sama lain. Naruto mencoba tertawa kaku untuk mencairkan suasana, namun tidak berhasil. Sai memutuskan kontak matanya pada Sasuke lalu dengan tenang kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Huh. Dasar pengkhianat..." Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu memainkan sumpit di tangannya. "...kau berbicara tanpa memikirkan resiko dari kata-katamu itu. Tak heran jika sebutan 'dingin' sangat pas untukmu. Kau sangat pintar membekukan suasana."

"Hei Sai! Kau keter—"

"Harusnya kau tidak ada. Keberadaanmu hanya membuat suasana dingin di sini semakin parah." Sai memicingkan kedua matanya. "Manusia butuh kehangatan. Bukan kedinginan."

_**BRAK!**_

Sakura tersentak kaget saat melihat Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya. Bahkan mengabaikan Sakura yang berusaha mencegahnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar kedai. Sakura menatap Sai gusar, namun tidak ada waktu untuk menonjok laki-laki anggota _'Ne' ANBU _tersebut. Sakura langsung buru-buru berlari mengejar Sasuke. Naruto juga tadinya akan mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi—

"Lebih baik biarkan saja mereka berdua, Naruto."

Kata-kata Sai itu benar-benar membuat Naruto kehabisan kesabaran sekarang. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih kerah Sai dan berniat meneriakinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sai memotongnya, "Kalaupun kau ada bersama mereka, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Sai membuat iris biru langit milik Naruto membulat. _Hokage _muda itu mulai tenang perlahan tapi pasti—meskipun dia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kedua teman baiknya di luar sana.

"Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat Kutub mencairkan esnya kecuali dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Sakura mulai kehabisan napas karena mengejarnya. Uchiha bungsu itu lagi-lagi tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya berdiri diam membelakangi kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengatur napasnya. Sakura menatap khawatir Sasuke di depannya yang masih enggan berbalik. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri, sampai akhirnya Sakura tersenyum sedih dan mencoba tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin marah dan menghajar Sai..." Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati punggung kekasihnya. Senyum belum menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. "...tapi kau tidak bisa. Karena kau tahu, Sai hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yah, walau memang caranya menyampaikan kebenaran itu sangat menyebalkan, hahaha."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh sedikit, melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya yang semakin mendekatinya. "Kau tahu itu, tapi kau tetap bersamaku. Kenapa? Apa kau ini bodoh?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Eh... kalau ditanya kenapa... sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan yang spesifik_._" Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya—mengabaikan nada sarkastik Sasuke. Tersenyum lembut dengan penuh arti yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan begitu saja. Wajah gadis itu memerah. "Tapi, untuk alasan yang tidak spesifik dan mungkin tidak berlogika—"

"—tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Syal Sakura kembali tertiup angin membuat gadis itu secara reflek memegangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Ekspresi mata Sasuke tertutupi poninya yang juga tertiup angin. Entah bagaimana ekspresi laki-laki tampan itu sekarang. Sakura tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Kedua matanya terpejam membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Sasuke yang cukup kelam dan menyakitkan. Tapi... sebenarnya sungguh berharga untuk dijadikan pelajaran bagi siapapun yang mengetahui kisah mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

"Hanya kamu," Iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura memperlihatkan diri. Membalas tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh dan penuh penderitaan akan kegelapan. "hanya kamu... yang kucintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Laki-laki dingin yang kupilih. Laki-laki bodoh yang kusayangi. Laki-laki buta yang kutunggu. Laki-laki menyedihkan yang kutangisi. Dan..."

"...laki-laki kejam yang membuatku tersenyum."

Bahkan meskipun angin menimbulkan suara berisik di sekitar mereka, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap lurus menatap Sakura yang wajahnya semakin memerah entah karena apa. Gadis itu sedikit menaikkan syalnya sampai menutupi bibir ranumnya yang masih tersenyum. Sakura melangkah lagi sembari melonggarkan sedikit syal panjangnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba melilitkan syal yang sama pada lehernya. Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing dan mengenai wajah mereka satu sama lain. Sakura masih sibuk melilitkan syalnya hingga tak menyadari Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya sampai enggan berkedip meskipun hanya sedetik. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anggota terakhir Uchiha itu.

"Selesai! Bagaimana? Sudah merasa sedikit lebih hangat?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tangannya merapikan syal Sakura yang sedikit berantakan melilit lehernya. Syal panjang yang menyatukan mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi, lagi-lagi kehangatan yang luar biasa menjalari tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Ada apa ini? Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Sasuke, tapi mungkin yang utama adalah...

...bagaimana Sakura bisa memberikannya kehangatan luar biasa yang bahkan melebihi kehangatan pemanas di rumahnya?

Seakan membaca pikiran kekasihnya, Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "Akan kubuat kau terus menghangat, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sayang sekali malam ini terlalu gelap, membuat Sakura tak dapat melihat semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut memiringkan kepalanya lalu memajukan wajahnya. Awalnya deru napas mereka bertemu, detak jantung mereka menggila, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, hingga akhirnya... kedua bibir tipis mereka bertemu. Ciuman awal yang sekedar menyentuh berubah menjadi lumatan saat keduanya mulai membuka mulut masing-masing.

"Wahai Kutub—baik Kutub Utara atau Kutub Selatan yang telah mempertahankan es dan kedinginan di dunia selama beribu-ribu tahun."

Menyambut lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya membuat Sakura ikut memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini berperan memegang wajah dan tubuh Sakura agar semakin mendekat padanya. Enggan melepaskan momen ini begitu cepat. Tak ada lagi rasa dingin. Yang ada hanya rasa panas yang membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan pertahanannya.

Benar, mungkin dia lelah. Lelah untuk terus menunggu di dalam es yang membuatnya dijauhi banyak orang. Bagaikan Kutub yang merupakan ujung dunia dengan suhu rendah yang membuat semua manusia berpikir dua kali untuk tinggal di sana. Sakura sedikit kewalahan saat Sasuke semakin rakus meraup bibirnya seperti akan memakannya. Tapi, tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Kedua tangan kecil Sakura ikut memegangi sisi kanan kiri kepala Sasuke.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura—"

Saat keduanya melepaskan ciuman karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka tidak benar-benar saling melepas diri begitu saja. Bahkan kali ini, Sasuke yang bergerak memeluk Sakura lebih dulu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk kekasihnya. Sakura tertawa kecil dan membelai rambut biru dongker milik Sasuke. Dibiarkannya ketua _ANBU _tersebut memeluknya begitu erat.

"—sang _global warming _yang kau benci... akan memberimu kehangatan dan mencairkanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena _global warming _yang akan mencairkan esnya dan membuat hidupnya berantakan—dalam beberapa arti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

...jadi wajar jika Kutub menganggap _global warming _itu menyebalkan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo _minna-san! _Di sini, saya mau sedikit berbagi kebiasaan saya di RL wkwkwk. Saya suka membuat peribahasa akan suatu hal seperti di fic ini—sampai sering diomelin temenku lol. Dan berhubung jarang ada fic soal peribahasa gini, jadi ya saya coba tulis aja ahaha~ semoga suka dan _feel-_nya kerasa ya :D

Rencana awal tadinya mau SaIno dan SasuSaku aja yang dikasih peribahasanya. Tapi kok rada garing, akhirnya aku masukin juga ShikaTema dan NaruHina. Mau masukin NejiTen tapi susah, soalnya menurutku pribadi meskipun aku suka mereka, mereka masih kurang interaksi di animanganya untuk dijadikan peribahasa :/ mau nambah SuiKarin dan _pairing _lain males ah ntar kepanjangan lol #digebukin

Soal Kutub menganggap _global warming _itu menyebalkan... ayo ingat-ingat lagi _quote _kesayangan Sasuke untuk Sakura, **"Kau menyebalkan."** Jadi, makin cocok kaaan? SasuSaku = _global warming _& Kutub. Trololol 8DD #heh Tadinya Sasuke mau jadi es krim... tapi es krim kan gampang mencair—gak perlu _global warming_, gak seru deh cupu =3= #woy

_**HAPPY BANJIR TOMAT CERI III – 2013... **_Semangat buat para juri dan panitia untuk membuat _event _ini semakin berwarna yaa dan semoga SasuSaku terus berjaya ;9 Insya Allah kalau saya tidak ada halangan, saya sempetin bikin fic lagi untuk _pair _kesayanganku ini x3

Ngomong-ngomong bukan berarti aku mendukung _global warming _lho ya -_- cuma entah kenapa kepikiran hubungan antara _global warming _dan Kutub Utara-Selatan yang sering hangat dibicarakan pada abad ini bisa dijadikan semacam gombalan _romance _#apaan Selebihnya saya benci _global warming. Hell, _ngeliat pepohonan deket rumahku ditebang saja aku ngutuk orang-orang di balik itu semua udah kayak apaan tahu. Sakit rasanya ngeliat warna hijau di dunia ini makin berkurang ;A; #kokcurcol

Soal _flame, _gampang aja sih, nge-_flame _aku pake akun silahkan, ntar aku _block. _Nge-_fla_me aku pakai _anonymous_ silahkan, ntar aku hapus. Plis deh, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk melayani yang tidak penting~ #bitchplease

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. _Mind ro review, please? Thanks before _:3


End file.
